Breakfast Table
by Mysteriol
Summary: Four friends observe Kai and Tala’s breakfast quirks.


Kaitalafriendship.

A very random one-shot. Plotless, gen/friendship.

If I even get reviews for this, I am appreciative enough. Hee.

COFFEETABLE;

Four friends observe Kai and Tala's breakfast quirks.

-

Hilary places her elbows on the breakfast table, and observes with curious eyes.

There is an empty hole diagonally across her, where Kai had excused himself for the washroom minutes ago. Now, it is just the red head team captain, Ray, Max and Kenny.

Without Tyson and Daichi, it is..strangely quiet and awkward.

An uncomfortable silence settles, but Hilary takes no heed. She realizes both of her other three friends are watching closely, too, as Tala takes the coffee powder packets, and starts making black coffee. Two cups. One for him, and no doubt, the other for the blue head.

Hilary's eyes widen as she watches Tala mix the powder with boiling water, and puts in ice cubes, and then proceeds to pick up sugar cubes. Brown in color, instead of the white ones that the others prefer. Then he carefully sprinkles a precise amount into Kai's cup, then leaves his alone, without sugar.

The table is silent, and all the others can think of is how _strange _it is that Tala knows the exact amount of sugar Kai wants.

Tala eyes them suddenly, like a hawk.

"What?" He snaps.

They scurry back to look at their cocoa milk drinks.

Funny how the coffee culture runs in the blood of those Blitzkrieg Boys, Kai inclusive.

Said blue head returns back to his seat, scarf ends at all, and stares at his drink.

He picks up his coffee mug, oblivious to the curious stares. He drinks it contently, then looks at what is laid out at the breakfast table. He fishes for two muffins, takes the chocolate one, and puts the banana one on Tala's plate with a 'hn'.

Eyes flick over to gauge the red head's reaction, whose only response is to pick it up, and place it between his teeth, chomping on it without even saying thanks. Three seconds, and he pushes his empty cup towards Kai, who takes it as his cue to top up more coffee. Just the way the red head likes it – no sugar, plain, just black, thanks.

Tala accepts his coffee mug back, leans back comfortably on his chair, and inhales the fresh hot steam.

Ray blinks as Kai peels a quarter of his chocolate muffin, and hands his share to Tala, who exchanges it with a quarter of his banana one as well. They trade muffin bits, say nothing, and chew onto it as if their exchange is the most natural process in the world, like they have done it a million times.

Kenny does not believe it, so he chooses to watch on, and at least be intelligent not so say anything smart, or not.

Yellow fries. Rice muffins. Potato chips. Ketchup. Chilli sauce. Tuna sandwiches.

And Tala extends a hand, just has to pick a soggy short strand of fry among all the cooked fried ones, and hands it to Kai, who numbly takes it between his fingers and then a bite. Tala eyes the rest of the fries, scrunches his nose, as if searching, searching...then picks up yet another _soggy _one, and places it in his mouth. He then takes three potato chips, dip them in _chilli s_auce, and offers to Kai. Another three, slices open the tuna sandwiches, stuff them with potato chips, squeezes _ketchup s_auce on them, and eats them.

Kai hands Tala rice muffins with ketchup sauce all over it, plus a whole chunk of Oreo cookies dipped in peanut butter.

All he says (with his mouth half-full with chilli potato chips) is "This peanut butter is good." With that notorious reluctant scowl and all that Hiwatari dignity and pride he never fails to muster alongside.

Hilary's jaw is on the verge of hitting the table.

Tala takes the Oreo cookies and pops it into his mouth. He takes a few bites, then looks at Kai's anticipating look with a slight nod of the head. In other words, at least, to what Hilary deciphers it as, it should taste good too, to the red head team captain.

"What?" Tala asks prickly at the three watching boys, who stares as if Oreo a_nd _peanut butter and all their food selections and tastes fusion seem the most farfetched and _bizarre _thing ever. "It _is _good." He says begrudgingly.

The Bladebreaker boys look down to their _normal _bread slices with (plain, but edible, thanks) strawberry jam.

Apparently, it is another Blitzkrieg Boys' thing they're not supposed to get. Who knows what the abbey and that Boris freak ever did to those kids, screwing up their childhood tastebuds and distorting their definition of 'tasty' and 'inedible'.

Another smooth transaction of the last quarter of banana and chocolate muffin, a push of the coffee mug from Kai towards Tala, who just somehow _knows _how much sugar to sprinkle into it to make it perfect for the Hiwatari, before both stand up simultaneously and push their chairs back from the breakfast table.

"We're done." Kai strides off without another single word.

He does throw a single look back, though, directed at the red head. It is a mere raise of the eyebrow, but it is enough. It kind of means something like _I'm going to train a bit at the beydish. You coming, Ivanov? _Which, only the red head apprehends in their silent lingua franca.

The red head nods, at the blue head, tilting his head a little in a gesture that is responded by Kai crossing his arms, and walking off.

Tala looks at the remaining few and bids farewell in his usual curt 'I'm going' tone, and takes his leave.

...And all Hilary can sum up with after all that uncomfortable curiosity that has arisen at the breakfast table over the breakfast _quirks _of the two Blitzkrieg Boys, is –

"...Is it just me, or do I feel like I'm missing something?"

Ray folds his arms apparently involved in deep philosophy. "It's creeping me out."

Kenny looks like he absolutely cannot believe a thing he just saw. "It's like...it's like they're telepathic!"

"...Does that happen to you and Lee, Ray?" Max asks.

Ray shrugs. "Well...Lee's my best friend, but I don't memorize all his quirks like _they _do each other."

Four of them are left staring at the dissipating silhouettes of the Blitzkrieg Boys.

"...Freaky." Kenny comments.

Hilary is silent for a while, then can't help but add with a smile, and somewhat a bit of a gush, "But...it's so cute! It's like, they've known each other forever!"

"Technically, they do. Well, almost." Ray reminds her.

They stare at the breakfast table and the food, or what is left of them.

Two empty coffee mugs stare back, but it is enough of a simplistic picture to remind them of two friends, and the ties that bind.

**OWARI **


End file.
